


an apology to those who i couldn't protect

by odysseus



Category: LiEat (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Guess Who's Back, based on the lieat 4 normal end, time for more fuckin angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseus/pseuds/odysseus
Summary: teobaldo chokes in a pool of his guilt, before he inevitably moves on.( but efina refuses to let him go. even if she's already gone. )





	

**“I’m sorry…. I couldn’t protect anyone.”**

_But that wasn't true at all... You did protect us, Teo!_  
  
The man of lies, Teobaldo Leonhearts, sputtered under his breath. Hot tears were threatening to fall, but he refused. He needed to apologize -- To those who had left. To those who had died.  
  
**“I couldn’t protect them before. I couldn’t protect Cyril, Gene nor Enos… without being selfish and leaving them to fend from themselves.”**  
  
_You did whatever you could -- you helped me a lot, Teo... And I'm sure you've helped your siblings too._  
   
Weak, his brain taunted him, cruel laughs painting his mind. His knees buckled, and he fell. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore, so they fell. And they fell without mercy.

  
**“I didn’t tell them the truth. I was too weak.”**  
  
**“I didn’t apologize… Like I wanted to.”**  
  
**“And… I didn’t protect the person who I needed the most.”**  
  
...

  
**“I’m sorry… For everything, Efi.”**

...

_I should be the one saying sorry... For dying so early... Teo._


End file.
